Fort Zancudo
'''Fort Zancudo '''is a United States Air Force airbase, and a United States Army Outpost located in the Lago Zancudo area, near Mount Josiah. It closely resembles Vandenberg Air Force Base. Fort Zancudo is the only military base in Grand Theft Auto V. Description Fort Zancudo is neighboured by Mount Josiah to the northeast and bordered by the Lago Zancudo River towards the south as well as Great Ocean Highway on the west. The base serves as a military operated and owned air-strip and munitions depot for the United States Air Force. The base is heavily guarded and protected, with high, anti-scale fencing streached along the perimeter. The two access roads that join the base to the outside world are controlled by checkpoints. Armed guards sprawl within the base, with frequent partols in either Rhino Tanks or Crusaders. The airspace as well is patroled by fighter jets and Cargobobs. The fort, features one main airstrip, one secondary airstrip (about the size of a ski jump runway), one large hanger, few smaller hangers, a munitions depot, a fire and rescue station, a refinery, an air traffic control tower, a main office and some barracks. Fort Zancudo holds military vehicles such as the Rhino Tank, Cargobob, Buzzard Attack Chopper, P-996 LAZER, and the Titan. Restriction Like the Area 69, the Fort Zancudo is a restricted air base. If the player flies over the area, the player will receive a 2-star wanted level and a air traffic controller will warn the player via radio to immediately divert course and leave the airspace. If the player chooses to ignore the warnings and continues flying over the base, the player will gain a 4-star wanted level and a lock-on missiles will shoot the player down, regardless of position, about 10 seconds after the warning is given. Should the player enter the base on the ground, a 3-star wanted level will be received and the base alarm siren will go off. Armed Guards, Rhino Tanks and aerial patrols will shoot on sight. Military and police vehicles, including those both bought on the in-game internet and stolen from the base itself, will not lift restrictions on the base. Items Vehicles: *Crusader *Titan *P-996 LAZER *Rhino tank Trivia *Ironically, if the player steals a military vehicle from the base, the police will give chase instead of the military, due to the Posse Comitatus Act. *Using a vehicle in the Super class will sometimes allow the player to pass through the front checkpoint unnoticed. This can give the player a head start if their goal is to reach a certain point in the base as it delays the response time from the military. *You can enter the Air Traffic Control tower of Fort Zancudo, it has several rooms including a non-functioning elevator, at the top of the tower there is a room where the Minigun will spawn on the floor ever 30 to 90 seconds and in the uppermost level of the tower a health pack will spawn. there are 2 guards at the very top of the tower armed with Pump Shotguns or Carbine Rifles. *According to news reports on the radio, the military are planning to expand the fort by constructing a drone base. *You can steal military equipment such as the minigun and vehicles such as the Rhino Tank in Fort Zancudo. Be cautious though, as once you have entered you will instantly get a 4 star wanted level. Category:Locations Category:Locations in GTA V Category:Military